Discovery
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: (Goten/Marron/Toranks) Where Goten discovers something new about his friend, and also about himself. LemonLess OneChapter, with a small portion of nudity.


_This is a requested One Chapter, involving the Goten/Marron/Toranks triangle._

* * *

The rather cool summer evening was a blessing, the heavens couldn't be more generous. After baking in the sun all day, youngster Goten felt like a nice, cold swim in the sea of Papaya Island. He looked out of the window in Kame House, he and his friend Toranks were teaching their friend, Marron, how to fly. But since she wasn't as gifted as her mother and had even less potential than her father, it took a rather long time to teach her the ways. Goten sighed, she was merely human, he couldn't blame her. But it was like teaching a fetus to walk, impossible.

As he stared out of the window, he realised that the sea was rather calm, perfect for a swim. The preadolescent Son gleefully sneaked out of the window, with a rolled up towel under his arm and a bottle of soda he nicked from Toranks earlier today. He decided to skinny dip, just to cool off. In the mountains, the days were hellishly warm and the nights were terribly cold.

It was a nice change for once.

The boy walked slowly, paddling so he could get used to the temperature. The cool water touched his feet, making the boy shudder. He looked at the orange scenery, the sun shimmered beautifully. It looked like the perfect place for romance. The boy was only fifteen years old, but his lavender haired friend's manners had rubbed on him. He became quite the playboy, or so he thought himself. He had never seen a woman in her glory before, but if he kept doing what he did, that was going to change.

It is all a matter of finding _that_ kind of girl. The wind blowed softly trough his black, messy hair, he immediately thought of the possibilities, the girls he could have.

"I could take Adayia here, or Areguro. Or maybe even Adate." he smiled to himself, picturing himself with all the Temupo sisters on the magical island. Marron would surely disapprove. Only a few months older than Goten, the Chestnut was already somewhat obsessed with marriage. She would decide if any girl was wife material or not. If the blonde disapproved, out you go. In that sentence, Marron was worse than his mother. She wanted him to find a nice, clean and wholesome woman. A girl with class, dignity and an intact hymen.

She pretty much described herself.

He looked up from the sunset to the end of the beach, where there was vegetation. The wind ruffled the bushes, and apparently, someone hated that. A hiss came from behind one of them, the young warrior decided to check it out, in case it would be some kind of a robber, or maybe just a lost child. He move quickly, at lightning speed, his bottle and towel forgotten on the dark sand.

"Shit!" Goten heard, this time it was clearer, it was a woman's voice. Well, it sounded a bit too high for it to belong to a woman, it was a girl. A mop of long blonde hair covered a naked, white back. A red skirt and a white, cotton top lay around her. Goten watched as the girl undressed from behind a tree, probably ready to go swim herself.

His mouth dried as the girl turned around, almost looking him in the eye. Luckily, a rather large leaf covered him. She made a messy bun out of her hair, her thin figure shook from the cold breeze, "Wow, if the wind is this cool, the water oughtta be great!" the blonde said excitedly, the few loose strands she couldn't capture moving in the wind.

Goten watched as she made her way to the sea, splashing water on her nude form. He snorted a few times, to prevent the blood from leaking out of his nose. This was way too much for him.

"Marron," he tried, his voice too hoarse. He was practically staring at the preteen's wet body. He tried to force his gaze on something else, but it wouldn't. He thought about Toranks, his very best friend that was crushing on the Chestnut. And here he was, staring at her temple, barely blinking.

"Oh lord," he gasped, his mouth was dry and his palms were wet and shaking. She swam in the cool water, he drank up the image. This was going to hunt him for ever. He was a peeping Tom. Not only that, but he was also a betraying peeping Tom.

"Goten, is that you?!" he was so distracted he hadn't noticed the Chestnut noticed his presence. Her eyes widened as she screamed and covered up her body. He panicked, the Son decided to run, flying through the window of the guest room. His face was redder than a tomato, he felt so ashamed of himself.

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Toranks, when he noticed Goten's distressed look. His sleepy eyes concluded that Goten must have woken him up. The younger warrior shook his head, signalling that there was nothing. He thought of the beauty that was Marron, one of his best friends. She was a true beauty indeed, inside and out. So sweet, innocent and pure, yet firm and tough when she needed to be.

It was like Toranks could read his mind.

"I'm gonna make my move on Marron tomorrow," his friend announced. His smile was a genuine one, his affection for the blonde wasn't like anything he had ever felt for another girl. He was only sixteen, but had so much of that cake already. It was such a shame, the poor girl didn't even know what was going to hit her. Goten couldn't help but feel insecure, he was quite the playboy too, and he knew Marron didn't like that type. She needed the exact opposite, which neither of them even came close to.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Goten snarled. A wave of jealousy and annoyance hit him. Not only was he afraid that Marron would accept Toranks' offer, he was also afraid her heart would be broken for a second time. The moment she cried in front of his eyes, his own heart shattered, seeing her in pain was just terrible. Never had he seen the cheerful, loving girl so down. He wasn't going to let that happen again, especially not by someone like Toranks.

_But, we're pretty much the same, so I shouldn't think like this._

Falling in love with her because of the experience was shallow too, he loved her as a friend, but after seeing her in all of her glory, he began to doubt. Was he desiring her body? Or was this just a strange afterwards feeling?

He couldn't decide. But whatever he did, Son knew he didn't qualify as a potential boyfriend, he wasn't even boyfriend material. So competing with Toranks had no use, she was too good for them anyways.

"Marron deserves a good guy, you're gonna have to stop doing what you do." the younger man explained. His friend nodded, shot Goten a serious look and looked at the ceiling.

"I know, and I will."

* * *

_I couldn't think of a better ending. If you have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear those._


End file.
